1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector that is convenient to assembly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional connector has a top housing, a bottom housing coupled with the top housing, a plurality of terminals mounted into the top housing. The top housing has a plurality of receiving passages therethrough. The terminals mounted into the receiving passages has a base slice, a first holding slice and a second holding slice respectively extended from two opposite ends of the base slice. A free end of the second holding slice is extended downward to form a soldering slice. However, as the first holding slice and the second holding slice are not fixed well, the soldering slice may be knocked by the bottom housing to be out of shape, which affects the quality of the product and brings difficulty to the assembly of the bottom housing.